Sylar's fiancee
by Christianna Lupin
Summary: It is a Harry Potter crossover! Read inside for better summary.


**Sylar's Fiancee**

**Christianna Lupin**

* * *

Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: Four years ago Sylar had a fiancee who had died mysteriously. Here's why he became a watchmaker and how he was turned into Sylar...the monster Chandra Suresh created.

A/N: Sylar's girlfriend is one of my Original Harry Potter Characters! You get to see what happened to her. Oh and Peter and Sylar did become friends-to an extent, turning Sylar back to good and this is a Harry Potter Xover and those who I like that died are not dead.

At the end of this story, there is a list of all the evolved humans and their children along with their age, if they are alive or dead and what power they have.

* * *

Pairings: Lena Potter/Sylar, Peter Petrelli/Nikki Sanders-Petrelli, Claire Bennett-Potter/Harry Potter, DL Hawkins/Hermione Granger-Hawkins, Nathan Petrelli/Heidi Petrelli, Ronald Weasley/Parvati Patil-Weasley, Sirius Black/Hana Gitelman-Black, Remus Lupin/Meredith Gordon-Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley

* * *

Gabriel Grey or Sylar was in Peter and Nikki Petrelli's house under lock and key. He didn't care but he had looked at the picture of himself and his fiancee Lena Potter. She had long deep dark cherry red hair and beautiful ocean green blue eyes. 

He remembered what had happened when he got the phone call...

_Flashback_

_Gabriel walked into their apartment when he noticed a message on the answering machine._

_He pressed the play button and listened to Lena._

_"Hi honey. I'm sorry but I'm running late here at my Gallery because my stupid assistant ruined most of the Main Hall with ugly pictures of herself. Selfish bitch. I'm sorry but maybe you can come by...I know you probably hate art but it's for me. Call my cell. I love you."_

_He smiled. He'd do anything for her, even go to her Gallery opening tonight. He looked at the time._

_5:30. He had until seven that night to get ready. _

_Before he went into their bedroom, the phone rang. He walked over to it curiously and answered._

_"Hello?" the voice on the other end laughed._

_"Hello Gabriel Gray. How are you? How's the girl?" it was a female, Gabriel noticed instantly._

_"She's great. I'm great. Who are you? How do you know me?" he said icily._

_"I believe I have something of importance to you," she said in a very icy tone. He heard it. Lena._

_"Help! Oh god, Gabe, help me!" she screamed. He shouted, "Lena! Lena honey! I'll save you."_

_"No you won't." the female came back again. "She's going to be dead when you get here. The clock is ticking..." and she hung up. He hung up the phone, grabbed his car keys, locked the door and ran to his car._

_It took two minutes to start it up and when he did, he drove as fast as he could, calling the police on his cell phone and telling them that he got a phone call and to go to the lower East side of Manhattan past Peter Petrelli's apartment building._

_When he got there, his heart stopped. The selfish new assistant was found with a bullett in her temple and the gun in her hand._

_He couldn't find Lena, only a letter saying that she's dead. His heart had stopped, figuratively._

_His one true love had vanished and to never return._

_Flashback_

He closed his eyes and remembered the good times they had together. After her 'disappearance' he went into the business of watchmaking.

He shouldn't have helped Dr. Chandra Suresh that day. He created Sylar.

"Hello," he looked to see Peter standing there. "What's that?"

"A picture of my girlfriend since we were eighteen who became my fiancee." he replied icily. Peter looked at him, shocked. "She disappeared six weeks after Mohinder's father came here. I was suppose to go to her gallery opening when it happened."

Peter felt himself turn to ice. He would know how it felt to lose a lover or a family member...he knew how Sylar felt.

He lost Simone. He lost her to Isaac.

An idea hit him: Molly Walker.

"Sylar, we can ask Molly to locate her, maybe she's one of us!" Sylar looked and nodded.

"We can." he agreed.

_**

* * *

**_

"Molly, can you find her?" Peter asked as he showed her a picture of Aura. She looked at Sylar and asked, "I can find them."

Sylar realized something. Two weeks prior to her disappearance, she was sick...did that mean...

"How many?" he asked. She giggled.

"One." and Peter lead her to a map. Molly concentrated really hard and smiled, placing a pin into the state of Texas.

"She's in Texas? Where?" Sylar asked.

One word escaped Molly's mouth. "Odessa."

Sylar didn't think twice but he thanked her, Nikki and Micah for letting him enter their home to find his love and ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

Four year old Jessica Petrelli smiled up at Peter who smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Nikki looked at Peter curiously. Peter smirked.

"He wanted to find his fiancee." he smirked. Nikki's eyes widened.

"He was engaged?"

"Apparently, he still is."

_**

* * *

**_

Since her 'disappearance' she had to keep a low profile and began working at the Burnt Toast Diner under the name 'Callie'.

Two days after becoming Callie (Callie had dirty blond hair and beautiful emerald green blue topaz eyes) she found out that she was pregnant.

It was nine months later that James Gabriel Gray came. It was on her brother's birthday. She gave a smile as she held him in her arms.

James or Jamie as he's called, is four years old with black hair and green blue eyes like his mother.

He is an evolved human: he has cryokenisis. His mother, on the other hand has a power...pyrokenisis.

_Ice and Fire_,she thought with a smile.

Claire Bennett Potter-her older brother's wife of two years smile at her along with four year old Harry jr.

Harry jr looked like his father except he has blue green eyes. Claire noticed that Lena or Callie was sad and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I miss him," she whispered. Claire nodded and rubbed her back.

"Mommy! Daddy's here!" they looked to see Jamie running towards her smiling. Her eyes widened as she saw Gabe or Sylar, walking towards her with a little girl being held by another black haired man.

"Lena!" he shouted. She smiled at him. Just as he got closer, she ran and jumped into his arms, crying and kissing him.

"I missed you," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you as well, baby." he then looked at her in confusion. "Why did you leave?"

"She told me that I would die, at the time I thought it was an empty threat." she was whimpering. He held her close.

"Hate to break this up, but I'm Peter Petrelli and this is my little girl Jessica." the man next to Gabe said smiling.

"Did you say Petrelli?" he nodded. She laughed.

"Do you know Angela Petrelli?" Gabe's eyes widened.

"That's who threatened you?" she nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

It was a beautiful sunny day and Jamie Gray couldn't be happier.

It was September 1, 2018 and along with Jamie-Harry Potter jr , Jessica Petrelli, Mione and Donnie Hawkins, Hailey and Siri Black, Remi Lupin, Chris Weasley, Michelle (Mikey) and Mischa (Mickey) Weasley.

His little sister Callie, walked into the room as well as his father.

"Don't leave!" she cried as she ran to him, tears falling from her black eyes. He smiled and placed her on his lap.

"I have to go. It is Hogwarts." Sylar smiled at him.

* * *

**_Kings Cross_**

Peter and Jessica Petrelli, Claire and Harry Potter, Sirius and Hana Black, Remus and Meredith Lupin, Ron and Parvati Weasley, DL and Hermione Hawkins, Nymphadora and Charlie Weasley and Lena and Sylar were waving their children off.

Callie was the one who waved the most. "Come back for Christmas!" she shouted. Jamie shouted, "Sure kit!"

That was the end and the start of a whole new generation of Marauders: Jamie Gray, Jessica Petrelli, Harry Potter jr, Siri and Hailey Black, Remi Lupin, Chris Weasley, Mikey and Mickey Weasley and Mione and Donnie Hawkins.

Lena had tears in her eyes. "My baby boy...all grown up..." and she buried her face in Sylar's shirt. He patted her back lovingly and told the troops of parents that they should go.

"It's not everyday that you see your baby go to Hogwarts," the parents reminded him. Sirius and Remus were close to killing him but were thwarted by Lena who said clearly, "Hurt him and die."

So, they were a big happy family. And will always be.

_**The End**_

* * *

**_List:_**

**_Lena Potter Gray: Pyrokinesis_**

**_James Gray: Cryokinesis_**

**_Sylar Gray: Intuitive Aptitude_**

**_Callie Gray: Illusion_**

**_Claire Bennett Potter: rapid cell regeneration_**

**_Harry Potter sn: Telepathy_**

**_Harry Potter jr: Phasing_**

**_Remus Lupin sn: Animal Transformation_**

**_Meredith Gordon Lupin: Pyrokinesis_**

**_Remus Lupin jr: Technopathy_**

**_Sirius Black sn: Flight_**

**_Hana Gitelman-Black: Electronic data transception_**

**_Sirius Black jr and Hailey Black: Empathic Mimicry (Siri) and Flight (Hailey)_**

**_Peter Petrelli: Empathic Mimicry_**

**_Nicole 'Nikki' Sanders Hawkins Petrelli: Enhanced Strength_**

**_Micah Sanders Hawkins Petrelli: Technopathy_**

**_Jessica Petrelli: Precognition_**

**_DL Hawkins: Phasing_**

**_Hermione Granger Hawkins: Healing_**

**_Mione Hawkins and Donnie Hawkins: Persuasion (Mione) and Enhanced Hearing (Donnie)_**


End file.
